


Sweater Weather

by lipsstainedbloodred



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune, Wolfsong - Fandom
Genre: Autumn Aesthetic, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Sweaters, robbie steals kelly's clothes, this whole thing is just stupidly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsstainedbloodred/pseuds/lipsstainedbloodred
Summary: “I like this,” Robbie said and opened his eyes, tangling their bare legs together beneath the sheets, “I like you.”or, the fic where everything is okay and nothing hurts.





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> For Mari for the wolfsong discord fall exchange. I was given the prompts fluff, domestic, and sweaters, and I definitely fulfilled the fluff part.

Autumn was descending on Green Creek, the trees around the Bennett-Matheson households turning gold and amber and scarlet as the temperature around the town steadily dropped by the day. Light jackets and sweaters were pulled from the deep recesses of closets and dresser drawers. Thick socks started making their yearly appearance at the top of clothes piles, boots and scarves pulled from storage to replace sandals and flip flops. A town bonfire was scheduled by the high school for the last weekend of September to celebrate the homecoming game, an annual event to kiss the final wisps of summer goodbye as the valley welcomed fall with open arms.

 

The morning dawned sharp and crisp, sun sliding up from its sleepy slumber to bathe the valley in its golden light. Robbie Fontaine woke to the smell of frying bacon and coffee percolating downstairs, the smell of dying leaves and sharp cool air drifting in through the open window. The sun slanted its way through the room, folding itself over the room’s occupants, in a soft glow. Robbie inhaled sharply and opened his eyes, unable to stop the hitch in his breath as he looked over the man sharing his bed.

 

Kelly Bennett was akin to a god in the mornings, dipped in gold and set to flame. The sun caressed the dip of his spine, set to focus the resplendent spatterings of freckles across the broad planes of his shoulders. Robbie let his hand trace a smooth line from the base of Kelly’s neck to the swell of his ass where it rested beneath the ochre sheet of their bed. Kelly shifted and hummed, turning his head toward Robbie, white blond eyelashes fluttering and settling as he snuggled deeper into the bed. Robbie smiled and traced a hand back up to cup Kelly’s cheek, brushing a thumb over his cheekbone and digging his pinkie into the little mole by Kelly’s jaw that Robbie so loved to kiss. 

 

Kelly, in his sleep, shifted closer into that hand, his lips pressed close to Robbie’s wrist and Robbie sucked in a wet breath. He’d spent many a morning silently reveling in the way Kelly reacted to his touches, and it never failed to humble him or set his heart to aching with how much he loved this man.

 

“Good morning,” Kelly mumbled, lips brushing Robbie’s rabbit quick pulse as he spoke. His eyes were still closed but his lips were tilted in that lazy, half asleep smile that made Robbie’s pulse flutter. 

 

“Good morning,” Robbie said, shifting closer, their foreheads pressing together. Closer was never close enough, Robbie thought, he would live inside Kelly if he could.

 

Kelly inhaled deeply. “Smells good; breakfast?” His eyes opened, still sleep soft and crinkled at the edges with contentment.

 

“Bacon,” Robbie agreed, “I like this, though.”

 

“Mm,” Kelly hummed and slid a hand out from under the pillows to wrap around Robbie’s wrist, holding it in place. “Me too,” he said, kissing Robbie’s wrist and then turning his head more to kiss his palm, smiling wider as Robbie sucked in a breath through his teeth, “mm, I want coffee.”

 

“God,” Robbie whispered and closed his eyes, “coffee.”

 

“We could get up.”

 

“I like this,” Robbie said and opened his eyes, tangling their bare legs together beneath the sheets, “I like you.”

 

Kelly shifted their hands around, clasping Robbie’s hand to his chest, and pressed a fleeting kiss to Robbie’s forehead. “I like you too, but I’m hungry.” He kissed a sweet curving line down the side of Robbie’s face to the corner of his mouth. He pressed a soft kiss to Robbie’s lips like a punctuation before untangling himself from Robbie and stretching out long and languid. “Okay,” Kelly hummed, “time to get up.”

 

Robbie groaned and made grabby hands at Kelly, to which the other man laughed and gently pushed his hands away. 

 

It was a handful of minutes more before Robbie dragged himself from the comfort of bed. Kelly was already hogging the bathroom, brushing his teeth using all the hot water to spite everyone else in the house. Robbie sifted through a pile of clothes on the floor and brought a sweater to his nose. He knew how much Elizabeth hated this particular habit of Robbie’s, chiding him that he was too old to still be doing the sniff test like a teenager, but Robbie stood firm in his habits. Living for many years on the road he’d learned to minimize the amount of laundry he did and couldn’t stand washing clothes that weren’t actually dirty, so many days he wore the same outfit over and again despite Elizabeth’s sighs and Carter and Joe’s teasing.

 

Robbie pulled a pair of jeans on and shrugged on one of Kelly’s sweaters from the pile on the floor. He drew the open window to a close and was putting on some socks when Kelly came back from the bathroom, hair shaken dry and smelling like that pine lotion Mark had gifted him at Christmas a year ago. 

 

“Didn’t you wear those jeans yesterday?” Kelly asked, sifting through the closet for his own clothes. Unlike Robbie he refused to wear clothes he’d already discarded, even if they weren’t necessarily dirty yet.

 

“I did,” Robbie replied, “And I’m pretty sure you wore this sweater like two days ago.”

 

“Gross,” Kelly said, turning to look at Robbie with his nose scrunched up but his eyes were bright with mirth.

 

Robbie shrugged and stood up to take his turn in the bathroom, kissing Kelly’s cheek as he walked by. 

 

By the time Robbie finished in the bathroom Kelly was already downstairs. Robbie could hear him talking to Elizabeth and Mark, faint murmurings that he couldn’t quite make out yet but could feel the warmth from. Green was the feeling of the morning, almost big enough to swallow him whole. Robbie made his way into the kitchen, raising his chin in acknowledgement to Gordo and Mark as they left the room. Mark ruffled Robbie’s hair on his way passed and Gordo knocked his shoulder against Robbie’s startling a laugh out of him.

 

Elizabeth smiled warmly at Robbie when he walked in before sniffing a little and wrinkling her nose. “You wore those jeans yesterday Robbie,” She scolded, but like Kelly her eyes were bright and her motherly scolding was all play. 

 

“That’s what I said.” Kelly said from his seat at the breakfast table.

 

Robbie couldn’t help but smile. “The sweater is Kelly’s too,” He said proudly.

 

“I’m sure she knows that too,” Kelly said, “It’s like two sizes too big for you,”

 

“Mm.” Elizabeth hummed and then shook her head, “Get your breakfast, Robbie.”

 

“Yes mother.” Robbie said, delighting in the smile that burst across Elizabeth’s face. He kissed her temple on his way to the coffeemaker.

 

“What are you boys up to today?” Elizabeth asked once Robbie was settled at the breakfast table next to Kelly.

 

Kelly’s hand slid up the back of Robbie’s sweater, a warm familiar weight. “Not sure yet,” Kelly said while Robbie sipped at his coffee,“I was promised a walk through the forest to watch the leaves turn colors.”

 

“That sounds lovely,” Elizabeth said. 

 

“How romantic,” Joe teased from the kitchen entryway.

 

Robbie wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out at Joe. 

 

“Joseph, get your breakfast,” Elizabeth said, turning her attention to her youngest.

 

“Mm,” Kelly hummed and slid his hand out of Robbie’s sweater, “It’s almost as romantic as a basket of muffins, or promising to kill a bear for your mate.”

 

There was a bark of laughter from the other room from Ox as Joe’s ears turned pink. 

 

“Yes, well,” Joe said and hurriedly poured his coffee into a thermos. “Ox’s going to be late for work. Bye.”  Joe left, quickly kissing his mother on the cheek. Robbie could hear Ox’s light teasing as he and Joe left, front door slamming shut behind them.

 

Elizabeth hummed softly, looking amused. She turned her attention back to Kelly and Robbie. “You boys clean up after yourselves,” She said, “I’m going back to work on my paintings. I’m thinking orange for fall.”

 

“Okay mom,” Kelly said.

 

Elizabeth made sure to kiss both of their foreheads on her way out, her hand resting on the back of Kelly’s neck as she did so. She left the two of them to their breakfast and Kelly sat back in his seat, rocking back enough to leave the front two legs of the chair off the ground. Robbie watched him, the sleeves of his sweater slipping down to cover his fingers as he picked at his bacon. The morning light haloed Kelly’s hair and framed his smile. “What?” Kelly asked.

 

Robbie ducked his head sheepishly before remembering, oh yes, he was allowed to have this. “I love you,” Robbie said, “in a million different moments like this.”

 

Kelly’s mouth dropped into a little ‘o’ of surprise for a moment before settling into a syrupy slow smile. His eyes turned soft, unguarded in a way they rarely ever were even with Robbie. “I love you too,” Kelly said, and oh, wasn’t that a little miracle. Kelly’s lips on Robbie’s were a miracle in their own right, soft and bitten half raw on the best days, and Robbie shivered leaning into the kiss.

 

It’s over too soon, as it always is. Robbie would spend the rest of his life wrapped up in Kelly’s arms and kisses if he could, but he doesn’t need to say that out loud. Robbie still has a shred of pride left in him, after all. The do their washing up together in companionable silence, Robbie with the sleeves of his borrowed sweater rolled up to his elbows and Kelly making them take twice as long by smearing bubbles over Robbie’s neck just to make him squeal. An impromptu water fight leads to water on both of their jeans and bubbles on the lens of Robbie’s glasses, but the laughter that fills the room is worth it. 

 

They managed to get themselves under control enough to get the dishes dried and put away without much fuss. Kelly linked his fingers with Robbie’s and asked, “Walk now?”

 

Robbie would have made a joke about Kelly needing a leash if Kelly didn’t look so endearing and happy. As it was, Robbie swallowed past a lump in his throat and said, “Yeah, okay.” 

 

Kelly lead them out the back door and into the crisp morning air, the wind cool and brisk as it kissed their faces. “I want to show you something,” Kelly said, gripping Robbie’s hand a little tighter.

 

Robbie squeezed back. “Okay,” he said.

 

Kelly lead them into the forest, stopping occasionally to run his fingers over the bark of the trees, smoothing over the deep grooves from claw marks and teeth. As they walked the light from the sun dipped in and out of the trees, casting light and shadow along them in sporadic movements. Robbie could smell the fresh scent of Earth and hear the animals around them. A fox darted around the trees to their right. A rabbit and her kits huddled in a nest somewhere to the left. And everywhere birds with fluttering wings, singing their songs louder than their tripping heartbeats.

 

Leaves crunched under their feet, twigs snapping as they moved toward wherever it was Kelly wanted them to go. The sound of water was faint in the distance but moving closer. “This is beautiful,” Robbie said, looking up at the hundreds of trees swallowing them, the leaves closest to them almost scarlet like blood. 

 

“Yeah,” Kelly breathed.

 

When Robbie turned his head, Kelly was looking right at him. Robbie felt his cheeks heat up and dipped his head, squeezing Kelly’s hand. Kelly squeezed back and kept pulling them along until the sound of rushing water was almost deafening. Kelly pushed back the brush and dragged Robbie headlong into a clearing at the end of a small waterfall. The water churned and foamed, white against the black rocks, and the grass around it was brown and stiff. The sun peeked through the tops of the trees, letting them bask in it’s gentle warmth. 

 

“My dad used to bring me here,” Kelly said. He sounded small. Robbie’s heart hurt for him. “Sometimes Carter and I would fight, or Joe would throw a tantrum. Sometimes it was school, the things people whispered behind our backs. It didn’t always matter why.” Kelly rubbed his thumb over the back of Robbie’s hand. “But when I needed it he would bring me here. Sometimes we talked it out. Other times he just let me be quiet. But this was our place, and it meant so much to me, so I wanted to give it to you too.”

 

Robbie’s eyes welled with unshed tears, his throat swollen and useless in the face of Kelly’s unearing kindness.

 

Kelly untangled their hands so he could cup Robbie’s cheeks. “You’re so good for me, Robbie,” Kelly said earnestly.

 

Robbie laughed wetly, tears clinging to his lashes. “Right back at you,” Robbie said.

 

Kelly laughed and brought their faces together, pressing their foreheads together until Robbie could breathe again. 

 

They spent the rest of the day in the clearing, trading stories and kisses until their lips were numb and cool air started to turn cold and dense with night. An owl swooped over head, chasing it’s meal and hooting. Kelly started a fire with some mossy underbrush and twigs and they stayed there until the moon hung swollen in the sky overhead and the sky was bright with stars.

 

“We should head back,” Robbie said, his head tucked into Kelly’s shoulder.

 

Kelly hummed and ran a hand through Robbie’s hair, scratching at his scalp, before letting it fall to a rest on Robbie’s back. “Maybe I want to keep you here,” Kelly said.

 

Robbie squirmed, his insides blooming with heat. He felt wanted and warm. “I’m not sleeping on the ground now that I have a bed,” Robbie said, poking Kelly’s side, “I’ve done enough of that in my life.”

 

Kelly gave a put upon sigh and kissed the top of Robbie’s head. “Alright, alright,” He said.

 

They got up and brushed off their clothes. Kelly put out the fire as Robbie stretched out a kink in his back. They took their time going back to the house, sleep weighing down on their limbs and making them heavy. The back porch light was on when they got back, likely Elizabeth leaving it on for the two of them. Robbie turned it off as they went inside, quietly making their way back to their room. 

 

As they undressed and readied for bed, Robbie let his eyes wander over Kelly. He looked as good in the moonlight as he did in the morning light, luminescent and beautiful. “Windows open again tonight?” Kelly asked.

 

“Yes,” Robbie said, because he liked the cold air and the way every light made Kelly look like he was something untouchable. Because even if he was, Kelly let him touch anyway. Robbie turned out the lights and climbed into bed, letting Kelly pull them flush together, flesh to flesh like he always did. Intimate and sensual without being sexual.

 

Robbie sighed shakily and pressed his wet mouth to Kelly’s shoulder and kept it there. He felt invincible and brave, wrapped up in Kelly’s arms in the light of the moon. 

 

“Goodnight,” Kelly whispered.

 

“G’night,” Robbie whispered back, and let himself fall asleep in the cold air with the man that he loved.


End file.
